James Potter
by fred aholic
Summary: What if Lily Evans was the one who had a crush on James? This is my attempt at my own poem being fitted into James/Lily. Collection of one shot poems/stories from different P.O.Vs
1. Chapter 1

"Lily!" Alice greeted as she hugged her friend. She had not seen her all summer and now that they were back at Hogwarts, she planned to get together by the lake.

Lily laughed as she hugged Alice. "Hi Alice, you had a nice summer?" she asked as she sat down on the grass. She brushed her hand through the blades of grass below her, it felt good to be back in the world she loved. Looking back up at Alice, she smiled and listened to her as she told her about the summer.

Her ears perked up when she heard something interesting. "What was that about Frank Longbottom?" she asked, even though she knew full well what it was. It just felt good to hear Alice admit it after all the past few years.

Blushing, Alice grinned and nodded, "yeah, I might have caught up with Frank and we had a lot of fun" she said.

"I told you so!" Lily squealed. She had been trying to get it through Alice's thick head for years. She giggled as she leaned back on the grass and looked at the sky. It felt like the perfect, lazy day, the sun was beaming brightly and soft, fluffy clouds floated along the light blue sky.

"Ok fine, you might have mentioned it before but what about you huh? you like anyone?" Alice asked, mimicking her friend's position.

Lily thought for a moment, she didn't know why but she felt giddy. It might have been that she was finally away from Petunia or for the fact that Alice finally grew a brain or just that she was back home. She pondered about all the boys she knew but shrugged. "Not really, I don't like anyone" she said.

She glanced up when she heard a noise of disbelief. "Yeah right, come on Lily, there must be someone, you could end up an old maid" she said, trying to weasel an answer out of her.

Rolling her eyes, Lily got an idea, there was only one way to get her off her back. "Ok, I like James Potter" she lied. She barely knew the Gryffindor prankster and she knew that Alice wouldn't tell anyone so what harm could that little lie do...

By the lake one day, I laughed and talked with my friend.  
It was so much fun, the type that you think would never end.  
As I joke, I mentioned a name, one I was suppose to have a crush,  
One that was suppose to turn my heart to mush.  
I didn't like anyone back then, so I chose a random name,  
Back then did I know, it would cause so much pain.  
Who was a boy I would never meet?  
Who was a boy I would never know, it all seemed so neat.  
James Potter, the name came to me,  
The boy I would never talk to, it was perfect, don't you see?  
I made up a lie, that I like-liked him,  
How was I suppose to know, it would make me feel numb, from limb to limb.

...Lily walked along the grounds of Hogwarts, holding her jacket close to her as she walked through the snow. She walked around the frozen lake but stopped when she reached the forest. Squinting, she thought she saw something in the trees, an animal of some sort. After a moment, nothing was there so she desided to go back.

"Hello, Lily right?" a voice suddenly asked. She spun around in shock and blinked. Standing in front of her, near the trees was none other then the infamous Gryffindor himself, James Potter.

"Oh yes" she said, still not understanding what he was doing by the forest. She inwardly kicked herself, this was THE James Potter after all.

James seemed to be observing her which only made Lily blush. That day by the lake passing her mind, the lie she had told was coming back to bite her. She relaxed when the boy smiled at her. She had been told a lot of things about him but her mind was completely blank at the sight of his smile.

"Oi James!" another voice shouted. They both looked up and saw a black haired boy, running over to them. Lily recognised him as Sirius Black although she had only met him a few times before.

"What are you doing Jamsie, pranking?" Sirius asked, grinning mischievously at Lily before looking at James. Lily rolled her eyes, this was more of what she remembered. However, she was surprised when James elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"Leave her alone Black" he muttered, ignoring Sirius' pout. "I have to go, I will see you around Lily" he said, waving as he ran off with Sirius. Lily stood there, shocked at what she had just witnessed. Was James Potter really nice or the git that everyone had told her?

She shook her head, the cold must have been getting to her. At the thought of the cold, it suddenly hit her, how cold it had actually gotten. Holding her jacket tightly to her again, she made her way back to the castle...

To my surprise, soon in the future, he comes up to me, outside the forest,  
I thought to myself, how strange, it seemed like some sort of test.  
We were talking and even more surprising, he wasn't a jerk,  
I had always thought of him as a big headed berk.  
My heart races, wondering how the name, the one I would never see,  
why oh why, did he have to come and talk to me.  
When it was over, I shook my head,  
It was a one time thing, it was the last of him, then I went to bed.

..."Hey Lily-flower!" James called cheerfully when he spotted Lily in the Great Hall. The red haired girl looked up and smiled when she saw him, something that was becoming more frequent over the last few weeks.

"Hi James, I thought you were doing your potions homework?" she asked, already knowing his answer.

"Well my dear Lily- pad, I was doing it but I decided to take a small break" he said, sitting down next to her.

"Uh-huh, and how long ago did you take this small break?" she asked suspiciously. James smiled sheepishly as he piled some potatoes on his plate. "About four hours ago" he shrugged.

"Knew it, no complaining when you fail" Lily said, shaking her head.

James smirked at her, putting down his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Now why would I fail when I have a friend like you to remind me to do my work" he joked...

Over the next few weeks, I saw and heard him more,  
I start to realise, he wasn't so bad, especially after our failed forest tour.  
He was nice and funny, the perfect friend,  
I thought that the stupid name I picked would be forgotten in the end.

..."Sirius you mutt, get down here!" James called once he arrived in the Gryffindor common room. He ran to the couch and threw his bag onto the floor as he waited for his friends.

Apon hearing the voice, Lily walked down from her dorm and sat on the couch. "Hi James, did you get it?" she asked. Nodding, James reached into his bag and took out the blank board and markers. He leaned forward to put them on the table but fell off the couch when he was tackled.

"Get off me!" he shouted out, crashing on the floor with Sirius. He looked up and saw Lily laughing at him. Remus and Peter were the next to come down the stairs and sat near the table.

"Ok then, if you two have finished, let's begin" Remus chuckled, picking up one of the markers...

We got together and plan a crazy game,  
Him, me and the marauders had a lot of fun, even laughing at Sirius' doggy name.  
I wondered if I had found a new friend called James,  
But the very next day, that thought went up in flames.  
The sickening truth, to my so called friendship,  
the wonders and thoughts of mine, about to tip.

...After fourth lesson, Lily and Alice walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. It had been a long morning and they were going to make the most out of their free time. James had wanted to meet up with Lily for lunch but she just wanted some time with Alice. Of course he understood, girls needed time to talk so instead, he went to spend some time with the marauders.

"Lily, could I see your notes?" Alice asked, searching through her book. Lily nodded and opened her bag but was surprised to see that they were not there.

"Oh great, I must have left them in the classroom, I will meet you down there" she said, turning back the way she came, towards the classroom. She walked down the corridor and heard familiar voices. She looked to the corridor on her left and smiled when she saw James, Sirius and Remus.

"Come on Jamsie, how is everything with crazy lover girl?" Sirius asked, barking with laughter when James tried to hit him.

"Shut up Black" he growled as he continued down the corridor. Lily tilted her head, wondering who they were talking about.

"Oh come off it, we all know that Lily will tell you how much she loves you one of these days" Sirius teased. Lily's jaw dropped, they were talking about her, memories of the day at the lake came back to her.

"If she does then you should just run for it" Peter squeaked, nodding his head.

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes when she heard James chuckle. With no need to stay, she ran down the corridor, making sure they didn't see her...

All the lines came undone and the curtain soon fell,  
alarms went off, like a sickening bell...  
He knew.  
He knew I chose his name,  
He didn't realise it was like a girl's game.  
He thought I meant it,  
That heartless git.  
It had all been his joke,  
he didn't care, but now my heart is broke.  
He and his friends were laughing behind my back,  
while he stringed me along in our none existing friendship like an unwanted pack.  
Everything I knew, it was all lies,  
Now I am so numb, yet I still hurt like I was stabbed by knives.

..."Lily, what is wrong?" James asked when he saw Lily in the library, tears stained down her face. She had not shown up to fifth or sixth lesson, he was getting worried. When she didn't reply, he sat down at the table she was reading at and watched her silently. "Lily?" he asked, reaching over to touch her hand. Lily pulled her hand back and narrowed her eyes.

"Go away" she mumbled, her voice full of anger. James' eyes widened, he tried to reach for her again but she stood up.

"I hate you" was all she said before she left the library and left him...

I heard what I am called with his friends... crazy lover girl,  
Now I want to go to my dorm, sit on my bed and curl.  
Why did I choose that random name,  
The name I never thought about but now it will never be the same.  
I see past your smile and see nothing but Black,  
You Jerk, your cruel, sick but I guess you cant help how you act.

...Lily cried into her pillow, how could she have been so blind. To actually think that James was her friend. How could she have been such an idiot, how could she not have seen through him. She thought that she knew him, she thought he was her friend. Lies, lies, how she hated him...

James Potter, how could you?  
James Potter, I thought I knew you?  
James Potter, now I hate you.

(A/N I know I haven't updated anything in so long but I just started collage and it has been hectic, this is the first chance I have had to get on my laptop in weeks. Anyway, this is a poem I made when I was on my break and thought that I could add a story to it. I am not sure if I will keep it as a sad one shot poem or a short story/poem. Tes the 'Fred Aholic')


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamie!" Sirius called, knocking James onto the floor.

"Get off, you mutt" James joked as he pushed him and stood up, brushing the dust off his robes.

"If you two have messed around enough, we are going to end up walking at this rate" Remus said, gesturing to the last few horseless carridgess.

"Why weren't you in the same compartment with us anyway James?" Sirius asked.

"I kind of tried to prank a first year on the train" James grinned.

"I heard a prefect talking about that, didn't you give him a fin or something?" asked Peter.

"Okay, maybe it didn't go like I planned but it was still funny" James defended himself. Sirius burst out laughing while Remus shook his head. Together, the four friends went onto one of the carriages and headed to the school.

School was back, I was ready to go,

If only Sirius wasn't so bloody slow.

Back at the school,

back to being cool.

The maruaders and I were now in action,

how about giving that first year a fin?

"Last one in his Snape's grandma!" Sirius laughed, diving into the black lake, closely followed by James, Remus and Peter. As they jumped in, they swam around until Peter jumped in.

"It's Peter!" Sirius shouted like being Snape's grandma was like a disease.

"Knock it off Padfoot" James said as he kicked water at his friend.

"Oh, the war is on, Prongs!" Sirius declared as the two fell into a water fight.

Remus rolled his eyes and swam around, enjoying the summer sun. However, he stopped when he heard Lily Evans and her friend Alice. It seemed like they were having a girl talk so out of respect, he swam away from them. Although, respect meant nothing to Sirius who grinned when he saw girls.

"Ok, I like James Potter" he heard the redhead say. His jaw dropped but soon formed into an evil grin when he swam back to the others.

"What?" James asked when he saw the creepy expression Sirius had.

!I just heard a redhead in Gryffindor robes say that she liked you" he sniggered. James looked unshocked as he swam to where Sirius was previously but saw no one.

Swiming and joking in the summer sun,

away with educational worries that weighed a ton.

Laughing until Sirius heard a girl speak,

I thought; heck, why not take a peak?

I saw no one there and wondered if he was lieing,

one of his pranks that I was just not buying.

Then again, he seemed so sure.

what harm could there be from learning more?

It was now december and James had a pretty good idea who the girl was. Lily Evans, she was smart and pretty but he didn't think she would ever like him. Clearing his head, he changed into Prongs and ran into the forest. It had been a while since he could do this and he forgot how much he loved it. However, he froze when he heard someone walking towards the forest.

He turned and saw the very girl he was thinking about, Lily. Running deeper into the forest, he waited for her to turn around before changing back.

"Hello, Lily right?" he asked. When she spun around, he observed her hair and then her face. Her green eyes and her cheeks that were red from the cold.

"Oh, yes" she said. After a moment, he got back his sences and smiled at her. He was about to talk to her when he heard Sirius.

"Oi James!" he shouted as he ran to them. "What are you doing Jamsie, pranking?" he asked with the grin that most girl's went crazy for. James was glad that it didn't work on Lily though, even if she did look confused.

"Leave her alone Black" he muttered, elbowing him in the ribs. He turned back to Lily and almost got side trakced again. "I have to go, I will see you around Lily" he said, waving as he ran off with Sirius.

"That wasn't cool Sirius" James gleared at the boy who was nearly giddy.

"Yes it was, she is so in love with you Jamsie" he said, making kissy noices.

For months now, I wondered about the girl,

the girl with green eyes and red hair that ended in a curl.

I wasn't sure if he was right,

but man her eyes were bright.

I was suprised to see her as an Animagi,

thankfully I quickly covered with a lie.

Suddenly Sirius came like a prat,

I would love to turn that mutt into a door mat.

I said goodbye and had to leave,

while I dealt with my human peave.

"Lily!" James called when he saw her in the corridor. She turned and smiled when she saw him that made his heart leap. "I missed you at lunch, the detention wasn't too bad was it?" he asked.

"No. I just spent it grading some Charms papers" she reasured him yet he still looked worried.

"If that was me, I would have failed all the papers just to annoy the Proffs" he said with a small grin.

"I know you would and that is why a Professor would have to be an idiot to give oyu that as a detention" Lily rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Good point. So I will see you at dinner right?" he asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes which made her laugh.

"Oh fine but no funny business Potter" she joked, pointing threateningly at him.

"You have my word" he raised his hand in promise before they headed to class.

Over the next few weeks, I didn't know what was wrong with me,

I wanted to be with her more and more, how could this be?

Sure, we were friends but it was still mad,

this was the first time I was friends with a girl, how was that for sad.

The this of it was, maybe I wanted to me more,

and after our lunch together, I was more then sure.

"Charms is becoming more and more boring" Sirius said as he walked down the corridor with James, Remus and Peter.

"How do you even know? you sleep for most of it" Remus retorted which caused him to pout.

"Can we please talk about something other then a class that we are finaly free from" James pleased.

"Alright, how about Lily?" Peter asked. At this, Sirius grinned.

"Come on Jeamsie, how is everything with crazy lover girl?" he asked, barking with laughter when James tried to hit him.

"Shut up Black" he growled as they continued down the corridor. He had enough of the jokes, he really liked her.

"Oh come off it, we all know that Lilt will tell you how much she loves you one of these days" Sirius teased. James rolled his eyes. He hoped that Lily did, sooner rather then later so he could tell her the same.

"If she does then you should run for it" Peter squeaked, nodding his head. Right then, James had to chuckle. He wouldn't run away from Lily no matter what and it was time the idiots finally knew.

"If she does then I am going to tell her exactly the same" he said with a confident grin.

Sirius froze in place, causing Remus to nearly crash into him and Peter to trip.

"What? Ickly Jeamsie is in wove?" he asked in a baby voice.

"And what if I am Black?" James grinned.

"Never thought I would see the day" Sirius said dramatically.

As they turned the corner, they saw someone running down the corridor.

So many desisions, I have finally have it,

I would ask Lily out now my idea is lit.

More confadint then ever, I told the marauders,

If Sirius has one more joke, I will cut off his fur with some scissors.

We talk as we walk to lunch,

I know have back up from the crazy bunch.

"Lily, what is wrong?" James asked when he saw Lily in the library. He had gone for Remus but was surprised to see Lily crying. She had not shown to fifth or sixth lesson which had him worried. He waited but she didn't reply so he sat down opposite her.

"Lily?" he asked as he reached over to touch her hand. He wanted to tell her that he liked her but it wasn't going to plan.

"Go away" she mumbled agrilly which hurt him deep. "I hate you" she said, standing up when he tried to reach for her hand again. Those words stung as she left the library. He didn't understand what he did to make her hate him.

Today you were acting very weird,

even weirder then the idea of Sirius with a beard.

I tried to talk but you wouldn't listen,

now I was determind with a mission.

'I hate you', those words hurt so much,

all I wanted was your hand to touch.

As you left that library alone,

something left me but it wasn't shown.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked when James walked into the common room and sat on the couch.

"Lily just told me she hated me" he said weakly.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Lily Evans, how could you hurt me?

Lily Evans, what happened?

Lily Evans, I am sorry.

A/N YES, this is a little depressing but I couldn't leave this as a one shot which made James look horrid and there most likely will be a third chapter. Tess the 'Fred aholic'


	3. Snape's POV

"Stupid Gryffindors" Severus muttered to himself as he walked passed a laughing group of Gryffindors. It was a nice day to read under his favourite tree and he most certainly wasn't going to let some idiots ruin it for him. He sat under a tree where he had a view of the lake and opened his book. He had previously spent the summer with Lily but thought better of finding her in school. That was when he saw her and another Gryfindor giggling by the lake. He tried to focus back on the pages of the book but found himself staring at her. His heart sank when I heard her mention that stupid James Potter. Slamming his book shut, he went back to the Slytherin common room.

.

We have known each other forever yet you still don't see,

how better off you would be with me.

Under my tree, I was reading a book,

When I saw you but I tried not to look.

Then I heard you mention **his** name,

Anger filled me and you were to blame.

I hated Potter as I went to my common room,

Vowing to myself that I would get **him** back soon.

.

"Hello Lily" Severus said calmly when he saw Lily sitting in the library alone. She seemed to be crying; for what, he didn't know.

"Hey Sev" she said without looking up from her book. Probably trying to hide her tears. Silly really when he could see them even when he was on the other side of the library.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Potter" she spat out his name like venom and it was very hard for Severus not to smile. He took a seat next to her and put his hand on her back.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He is such a jerk, he and his friends were laughing at me" she sobbed. Severus didn't know if this was good or bad. Potter didn't get the girl he loved yet Lily was upset.

"Potter has been an idiot from his first year here. you should just stay away from him" Severus said.

"Your right, thanks" Lily said, hugging him.

.

I see you in the library, crying and sobbing,

but when I heard why, I felt like I could sing.

Potter once again, was a fool,

so much for him being 'cool'.

My lovely Lily took my advise,

now to squish the marauders like mice.

.

"Why so sad Potter?" Severus sneered when he saw the marauders.

"Beat it!" Sirius growled but Severus never moved.

"I was talking to Lily, apparently she hates you" Severus sounded triumphant as he laughed.

"What did you say to her? I know this is your fault!" James said, raising his wand at the rat.

"I didn't do a thing. It was you" Severus was practically grinning with joy.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You four were making fun of her and called her crazy, nice going" he said happily before leaving to talk to Lily. Behind him, all the marauders looked shocked as they realised what Lily must have taken out of context.

.

I confronted you at the lake and you looked so confused,

complete morons was what I mused.

I rubbed it in and I hope it hurt deep,

hope it even woke him up from sleep.

Lily was mine, mine not his, never,

being with me was always better.

.

"Potter, stop it!" Lily shouted when she saw James and Sirius with Severus. It had been a year since she had last called James by his first name but it still made him wince.

"We are just giving this creep what he disserves" James said, raising his wand to Severus again.

"And what you disserve Potter is to be fed to a werewolf" Lily hissed, not noticing the revolted expression Remus had.

"I don't need your help you stupid mudblood!" Severus shouted at Lily which shocked everyone, himself the most.

"Fine" she said, tears at her eyes as she ran away.

"Take that back Snape!" James said, cursing him but Severus couldn't speak, he couldn't believe what he had said to her.

.

I know now that you were trying to help me,

but couldn't you understand that you should have let us be.

So annoyed at Potter, I didn't think before I opened my mouth,

Mudblood I said, now I hate myself.

I saw you cry as you ran away,

but please believe me, that wasn't what I was suppose to say.

.

"Go away Severus" Lily said coldly as Severus walked up to her in the corridor. He tried to apologise to her so much over the last few months but she wouldn't listen.

"Lily I didn't mean to say it. please" Severus said but she didn't even stop to look at him. Sighing to himself, he thought to the transfer papers on his bed in his dorm. If the only reason he liked Hogwarts wouldn't pay any attention, then there was no point staying.

He had made up his mind now that he would go to Durmstang. He needed to get away from all the people he hated, including her.

.

I tried and tried to say I'm sorry for what I said,

but to you I might as well be in a hospital bed.

I try one last time but yet you ignored my pleas,

on the inside I am practically on my knees.

After that, I go to Durmstang,

forever my love, my heart will beat with a pang.

.

A/N: I am putting one more chapter up today because I thought of a ending poem that made me smile and I have to add it.

Tess.


	4. Alice and Frank's wedding

"Lily!" Alice squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Alice, excited?" Lily smiled as she hugged her. She couldn't believe that it had been three years since they graduated from Hogwarts. Even more exciting, Alice and Frank were going to get married in a month!

"Yes! you need to help me pick out my wedding dress" she said, her voice full of energy.

"I donno, I don't know a thing about dresses, especially wedding ones" Lily protested feeply.

"But Lily, your my best friend" Alice pouted.

"Oh fine" lily laughed as she tried to ignore Alice's pout.

"So how was your date with Alex Davies?" she asked.

"It was alright but I don't think I will be going out with him again" Lily shrugged as they left her house to go dress shopping.

"Has Frank desided on his groomsmen yet?" she asked.

"Oh yes; Max, Remus and James" she said.

"James?" Lily winced at the name.

"Yes, it won't be a problem right?" Alice asked carefully, hoping that lily would still want to be her maid of honor.

"Of course it wont be a problem" Lily said as the door shut behind them.

.

I am smiling, all my tears have spent,

All my whining, I just needed to vent.

All those times that I wanted to cry,

I think back to them, and just want to sigh.

You really think you are all that,

really we know, you are just some rat.

You use your smile to hide what you lack,

Come on James, get off my back!

.

"Hello Lily" Frank greeted when Lily arived at his and Alice's house.

"Hi Frank, Alice hasn't left yet has she?" Lily asked. None of the other bridesmaids were there, only the groomsmen.

"She is in her room, waiting for you" he said as he put his tie on.

"Thanks" she said and was about to leave when one of the groomsmen saw her.

"Hi Lily" he said with a soft smile.

"Hey Remus" she said, happy to see him.

"Heya Lily" another groomsmen said.

"James" she said, nodding to him before she left to help Alice.

.

No more waa waas or boo hoos here,

to understand that, you dont have to be a seer.

With my natural cheer, and tear free face,

I am going to a party, it is going to be ace.

Alice and Frank's wedding,

I will put on my best bling,

James Potter, your not actually 'everything'.

.

"I never thought I would be the first to get married" Alice said nervously as she took a sip of her drink.

"I had my bet on it being Lily" Sophia said which caused them to laugh.

"Hey! why me?" Lily said, looking up as she helped Alice with her hair.

"Face it Lils, you have always been the most sensible one out of us all" Alice said.

"Oh har har" Lily rolled her eyes as they all laughed.

"Stand up Alice" Cindy said once she was done. Everyone smiled when they saw how nice Alice looked in the dress.

"It's perfect" she said with happy tears.

"Let's go see how everything is going outside" Sophia said as she and Lily walked out of the room and to the main part of the church.

They laughed when they saw Frank in his suit. He had never worn a suit in his life which was obvious by his expression.

"Oh laugh it up" he said, smiling as people came into the church and sat down.

.

We will laugh and clink our wine glasses,

Now with my friends, come on guys, say cheese to the masses.

We will doll Alice up in the prettiest dress,

We will cry, and say 'aw bless'.

Frank shows up in his clean, straight, suit,

He looks so priceless, a real hoot.

.

Everyone silenced and looked to the front where Frank, Max, Sirius and James were stood when the music started. They looked back when footsteps were heard and the wedding march began.

Alice walked down the isle in her stunning white dress. Behind her, Lily, Sophia and Cindy were in purple dresses. Lily smiled as she stopped and listened to the vicor.

"I do" Alice and Frank said before they kissed.

.

Everyone calms as the soft music plays,

Alice comes down, shining like a freshly lit blaze.

Sophia, Cindy and I, stand at the ready,

The crowd all gasp and murmer like a soothing bee.

.

Alice laughs as she throws the flowers over her shoulder and to her friends. Lily, Sophia and Cindy were in the crowed and raised their hands to reach. "Lily's got it" Sophia cheered when the flowers landed in Lily's hands but her amused expression suddenly changed to shock when her friend lost her balance.

"Lily!" Cindy said in shock. Lily closed her eyes and waited for the pain but breathed a sigh of relief when she felt arms catch her. She looked up but tenced when she saw James smiling down at her.

"Are you okay Lily?" he asked smoothly as he helped her up.

"Y-yes, thanks" she blushed

.

This day is the best for my dear friend,

The memory will never fade, she will never blend.

I suddenly trip when I try and catch the flowers,

But instead I am caught, by something strong, more comforting then any magical powers.

I look up and see startling blue eyes,

my nearly built wall around my heart has met it's demise.

He is the second groomsman,

Of course, the gentlemen.

.

Lily looked over her shoulder to see her friends giggle. Shaking her head, she walked to where Alice and Frank were getting in their muggle limo to go to their hooneymoon.

"Bye Frank, bye Alice!" Lily calls cheerfully. She noticed that James stood next to her and for some reason, felt great. She watched as they drove off and wonders if she would ever have a happy ending. At that exact moment, she felt James arm on her waist but doesn't object.

.

I look back to my friends and grin, they saw the same thing,

My heart quickly beats, I feel a ting.

I walk back to the newly married couple and wish them farewell,

We all cheer as they go off, in the background, I hear the wedding bell.


End file.
